Alive Art
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: PreDoomsday As Rose and the Doctor Land in Ireland to find a Castle supposed to be hauted. Rose and the Doctor invesigate. There's more than gosts that haunt this Castle.
1. Prologe

Okay this is a new story not too shure 'bout it but it was annoying me and getting in the way of my other story so maybe if I can get this one out my other should be done sooner (is that even a word?)

--

Jessica was an average person. Average life. Average home. But her job was a little less average because she works for the top news team of 2006 and they were trying to make it like that for '07. So being the underdog of the news crew she had to be sent out to Ireland to get the story on the missing teens.

She shouldn't be doing this. Her mind told her, but it was ignored. She was supposed to be at home watching her favorite soap and eating whatever junk food she could find in her flat.

But no. She was working on their latest story at 12:00 pm about some teens that disappeared around an old castle with vines up and down the sides of it. The outer stones were crumbling from erosion, but still standing. Which was now right in front of her. And of course it was raining with lightning.

Jessica inhaled deeply. The camera guy was with her at least. Torch in hand she opened the old wooden door open. It creaked very loudly

"Erie" The cameraman commented.

Out of the rain she looked around. The place was covered in dust hadn't the owner cleaned? Or even been here? No footprints so that would be a negative.

Old paintings covered the walls mostly of a woman and two little girls. Jessica stopped and looked at one of the pictures with two little girls.

One of the girls were wearing a blue dress. She had blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. The other one was in a twin dress but an emerald color that matched her eyes. She had ginger hair. Actually the girls looked like twins aside from the hair and eyes. Just for the briefest moment Jessica thought she could here little girls laughing.

"Did you hear that, Chase?" She asked her companion

"Hear what?" the cameraman- Chase- responded

"Nothing, must have been an echo" Chase just shrugged and kept on walking. But something in the back of her mind felt that this wasn't right.

Chase and Jessica walked down an ever twisting hallway until the came to the side of grate fork stair well that looked like it came out of the Cinderella movie. The little sun that was lighting the day was coming through vertical windows, who's drapes had long decayed away. Chase whistled in awe.

"We're going up there?" He asked. She shined her torch around the stairs through the cobwebs and dust they kicked up, and sighed. Anything not to be the underdog. Right?

"Yep" She decided.

As they walked up the first part of the steps there was another picture of the girls. Only this time there was a woman with the children. She had long black curly hair, which reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a crimson dress. And as Jessica moved her eyes seemed to follow her.

As she and Chase climbed to the second floor of the Castle they chose to go right first. After a few more twist and turns they ended up at a hallway full of doors. Jessica and Chase glanced at each other with nervous expressions, and then looked back at the doors. The one on the left was the closet.

"Lets try the fist one," She said putting that prick in her mind again. Chase nodded.

Inch by inch she slowly reached for the handle. Scared to find what was behind the door, she took a deep inhale of breath that got stuck. Then…Nothing the door was locked. She jiggled it again. Nothing. Did a bit of pulling and pushing. Nope it wouldn't budge.

So she tried the next. Same. Then the next, and so on. All the same.

" Chase you come try maybe I'm not strong enough" She said upset.

Chase came to the door she was currently standing at and tried. Once again, nothing.

She let out an angry groan "How are we supposed to get a story when were locked out!"

Just then a strong wind rushed up. Creating wind, like a tornado. Every door opened and slammed repeatedly. She had to cover her ears. And then what Jessica saw made her scream.

--

Okay now that that's out I'll start again working on my other story. Now review!


	2. Nightmares

Right well my other story is on hold for the moment because… I think I said this before… I am American and we do not get the new series till Summer (so un-fair) and I've only watched up to Gridlock on YouTube so I need to watch more to get the jist of Martha. And I made this to be pre-Doomsday pre-Army of Ghosts and I seen those so this one can be done better and faster. Oh and I like Rose better. Also thank you to my reviewers you are so sweet!

**Spoilers:** None in this chapter

**Warnings**: Don't read if you don't like ghost stories or the 10Rose pairing

**Disclaimer:** Do I sound like I own Doctor Who?

--

About 2:59 am Earth time a Time Lord sat at his TARDIS working on her in silence for no apparent reasons just to pass time while his companion slept in her room quietly. All was peaceful in the Console Room. For now.

---

Rose sleeping in her room but her dream turned into a nightmare

_It started that Rose was in a beautiful red dress and she was applying make-up in a large oval mirror outlined in dark wood. But something was different it wasn't her face in the mirror but a woman with long wavy black hair. Once she was finished she went to gather her children for today she was moving to a new home and away from the person who keeps sending threats to her and her family._

_Now Rose new there was something wrong but her memory was foggy and it hurt to try and think back, but she kept going on._

_Rose reached he girl's room and called for them. _

'_But that's not right' Rose thought 'I don't have an Irish accent I was born in London?' she went off the subject as her head went through a sharp pain._

_Waiting for the girls to come she heard a noise down the hall and went to go see what it was. She new that she had to get he children ready for later but something was pulling her in._

_As she reached the end of the hallway she saw a man in black with a mask. She looked down and saw a dagger in his hand and he looked straight at her and smiled making any warmth in her vanish that's when she turned and ran. She ran down the hall making endless turns taking the risk of looking back she saw that the man was right behind her. Running faster now she tripped on a lump in the carpet and fell down._

Flipping around to face the intruder he loomed over her dagger raised as it came down she screamed.

---

3:03 am Earth Time

Hearing the scream made the Doctor's blood run cold he got up and dashed to Rose's room.

Finally reaching Rose's room he went in with out knocking and what he saw made both his hearts break. Rose was sitting up with her knees to her chest and her face in her arms crying.

The Doctor swiftly was at her side patting her back.

"Shh it was all a dream" She looked at him wiping her tears away and threw herself into his arms

" Doctor, it was horrible! it all felt so real, and I couldn't remember who I was, and I had kids and-" She was cut off by the Doctor

He took her face in his hands "Rose it was all just a bad dream nothing more" He said trying to sooth her and, she nodded then pulled her into a much needed hug

Pulling away but his arms still around her he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It just felt so real almost as if I was really there, and it was really horrible is that I didn't remember anything. I was like I was living someone else's memories " She explained with a sigh

"Well you're safe now on the TARDIS and I'm not letting anything get you as long as I'm here," He said with one of his boyish grins. And she smiled too. But the Doctor was a little worried Rose never had any nightmares that scared her this badly

Glancing at the clock he thought it was too early for a human to get up now. She needed to be rested up for their next adventure. "Alright now try and get some more rest so we can be ready for whatever tomorrow okay?" Rose nodded then looked shy about something

"Doctor…" She began looking at to the side

"Yes?" He questioned looking straight at her

"Er…well…would you stay with me?" She asked as a blush crept up "At least to I fall asleep?"

He answered without hesitation "Of course" and she smiled

They both got conferrable facing each other with the Doctor's arm around her waist in a protective fashion pulling her close. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss and smiled and said "Thank you" and then closed her eyes and fell asleep

The Doctor was frozen. Not exactly shure what to think. It was just a thank you one part of him said while the other denied and said she loved him too. But eventually he just tuned them both out and watched the sleeping figure in his arms.

-

Rose smiled as she heard the Doctors heart beats speed up when she kissed him. She knew that she loved him and it was probably stupid to kiss him, but it wasn't like he got up and ran away he just laid there and held her. She did not want to open her eyes to see his reaction. With those thoughts she fell into a nice dream.

---

Okay then done wow this is long. Longer that I expected.

Anyways please do review!!! Also any Ideas for a new name for this story 'Alive Art' Sounds like a cheesy low-budget 70's movie contact me if ya do!!! It would be greatly appreciated!!! Till next time!


End file.
